Pandemonium
by RoisinEden
Summary: HichiIchi. An artist, a bar owner, a bunch of idiots, a rich girlfriend and a mysterious stripper. What do they have in common? Just one word: Ichigo. He is wanted by everyone, but wants no one. Until HE comes. Shirosaki isn't just beautiful, but also one hell of a bastard. This can't end good, or maybe...? (YAOI, lemon in later ch., incest, violence, all the good stuff. XD)
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

* * *

** "A great flame follows a little spark."**-Dante

* * *

Dark red sun rays entered through the big windows, illuminating the throne room. Bizarre shadows were dancing on the white walls. Outside the wind was blowing gently making the rusty leaves shwish slightly.

The sky was bright red, as if it could burst in wild flames any second. The big red disc was grotesquely swallowed by the imposing hills, moving slowly.

The throne room was almost sunk in those bloody rays, except the throne itself. It was hidden by the deadly rays that seeked throne was big, carved in black marble. Its design was amazing, hundreds or maybe even thousands of mystical creature were carved in there. And, on a soft dark red pillow sat "The Master".

His eyes were gazing at the shadows on the wall, without blinking. His breath was steady, almost as if he weren't breathing at all. His thoughts were far away...

"Master" a voice echoed in the large room. "Master" he repeated.

"Yes?" The Master asked annoyed. If anytyhing, he hated to be interrupted in the middle of thinking.

"The gates." it was all the servant said before he vanished.

The Master's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then narrowed dangerously. He grinned wiildy then stood up.**That** was going to be fun.

**New York City, NY, United States**  
**Monday, August 13th, 2012**  
**7:57 PM**

The sun was setting, fading slowly in the dark of night. The sky was getting darker and darker, engulfing the city. Everyone knows New York is a big city and that there was no way its activity was going to stop once the sun set.

Gold and silver lights illuminated the endless streets of the city. Cars, lots of them, were crowding on the dark grey stripe called road. Most of them were passing wildly passing by the tall monstrous glass-skyscrapers. The noise they made was nightmarish, as if their engines were devil's machines. Their howl swallowed the whole metropolis.

It would be a total chaos, if you were an outsider. On the top of a glass-skyscraper was standing a tall silhouette wearing a long cloak. His face was barely showing, as his head was covered with the dark fabric. His eyes were admiring the strange city he just arrived in. For him, that jungle, still new, was terrifying, yet beautiful.

"Mitsuketa!" he whispered against the wild wind, his words vanishing in a slight echo. He faded in the chaos of the city.

**Two days ago. **

He had a tall slim figure, the kind of silhouette which would make anyone turn their heads after. He wore a black suit and a white shirt. Mocha eyes glowed after the reading glasses he wore. . He had tanned skin and spiky orange hair. He was none other but Kurosaki Ichigo.

Everyone knew him, everyone adored him. Actually, he was the famous business man, who could handle everything. And besides, he was good-looking. His girlfriend was also beautiful and rich. They all thought he had a perfect life. So he thought. Only it wasn't that way, but he was going to find out later.

Ichigo Kurosaki was typing frenetically at the laptop. The office's door opens and a tall man enters. Ichigo lifts his gaze from the computer to welcome his visitor.

"Kon." the orangette says simply and takes off his reading glasses.

"Yo, Ichi!" the other responds. "How's it going? Still stuck with stupid projects?" Ichigo sighs in annoyance. "Anyway, I came here because I want you to go with me to a party tomorrow."

"There's no…" Ichigo started but Kon raised his finger, telling him it was useless to argue.

"I don't wanna hear about it. You'll come, that's it. And no excuses, like you're busy and shit like that. You've been working all time. When was the last time you did something fun?" he asked and the orangette stopped to think for a few moments. "See, if you can't remember then it means it's time to do it. So, tomorrow, at six I am going to pick you up. And, no matter what, do not wear a fucking suit." He said threatening. "Got it, brother?" and he left the office.

Kon Kurosaki. His twin brother. The evil half, you could say. Unlike Ichigo, Kon was still brat even if they were both 22 years old. Kon didn't enter the family business as he was way too reckless. Instead, he was an artist. He drew some of the most interesting things.

Ichigo knew he stood no chance against his brother. When Kon wanted something he got it. In that case, he wanted Ichigo to go to a party.

**A day ago. Ichigo's house.**

The orangette was prepared to leave the house for the party. The door bell started to ring and he hurried to respond. Kon Kurosaki was ready to give him a brotherly hug but he stopped in the middle of it.

"What have I told you about clothes? No fucking suits tonight." he rebuked the business man. "I knew you won't listen. You never do, don't you? That's why I bought you some clothes."

"They won't fit me." The other stated simply.

"Idiot. We are twins. If they fit me, they fit you. You've lost your brains or what? Now come on. Get changed. We don't have time to argue over this."

"I am not going to wear those. It's not about the size, but the model. I don't like it." He pointed to the black tank top, the dark grey skinny jeans and the red plaid shirt Kon was holding.

"Why so, Ichigo? Is it because they remind you of high school? But, Ichigo, you cannot run forever, yanno? Whether you like it or not, you are wearing them. Being so stiff all the time…it just doesn't suit you." He explained and the other orangette sighed.

"Ok, but only for tonight." Ichigo accepted grabbing the clothes

"That's my boy." Kon said happily and gave his brother a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo left the room to change. It was going to be a long, long night.

After they left Ichigo's house with the business's man car. He had a beautiful BMW Gina*. The party was held in the other part of the town, but Kon was a skilled driver. He knew all the shortcuts in New York, that freak. Let's just say that he liked to live his life to the fullest.

The sun already set and they were running down the streets, under the golden streetlights. Kon shook the car around the corners, and usually Ichigo would have gotten dizzy, but that time, no. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his heart beating faster as they were crossing the down. Maybe he should go out often.

After a while, they arrived to Death and Company, were the party was being held. Kon parked the black car** in front of the bar and the two males got out of the dreamlike car. Girls, women and even men turned their head to stare at the two gorgeous twins. Some of them knew them knew they were the Kurosaki brothers, some of them thought they were some high schoolers seeking for trouble. Ichigo felt a little nervous, but Kon was all a smile. This was his world. He liked the sweat of the old buildings, or the yellow bike shop near Death + Company. And his grin was giving away how proud he was. After all, he convinced the great grumpy Ichigo to join him in his little night adventures.

They entered the bar and Ichigo gasped. He had no idea a place like that could exist in that calm area. He shrugged while his brother asked him if there was anything wrong. He, then, smiled. And Kon couldn't help it but grin back. A tall man with spiky light blue hair patted Ichigo on the back and the orangette almost fell.

"Kon, it's been a while, ya lil' bastard." The said man said and ruffled the business man's hair.

"I-I am not Kon." Ichigo said simply and shook off the dust from his clothes.

"Yeah, sure. And my name's Damon, but guess what, it's not. Now stop foolin' around and follow me. The others have been waiting fer your lazy ass to come." The other just ignored him and grabbed his hand. Ichigo looked back at his brother, but the damned bastard was nowhere to be found.

They stopped near a table and the blue haired man shouted something like "I brought the goods." Then he and the others laughed loudly.

"So, Kon, what took you so long to appear? Oh, don't tell me, you fell asleep again, right?" another man, with black hair and toothy grin asked.

"Look, guys, I am not Kon, ok?" Ichigo tried to explain calmly and everyone threw him weird stares.

"That again. Kon…have you gone mad or what? We can have Szayel take a look at yer brain, but I don't think you would like that." The bluenette said.

"Boo!" another man scream behind the blue haired man's back. "Grimmy, you lil' idiot. You can't even recognize me. I am disappointed. You would mistake me for my brother, you cheeky bastard." Kon said and stuck out his tongue at the confused male.

"Yo-your brother?" Grimmjow shouted and everyone analyzed the twins. "I had no idea you had a brother. Not to mention a twin one." The others nodded.

"Well, anyway, this is Kurosaki Ichigo and he'll be joining us tonight. Hope ya don't mind." Kon introduced his brother and the orangette scratched his head.

"Of course we don't mind. Having you around is a pleasure, but two of you, this must be heaven." The brunette said. "Anyway, name's Nnoitra Gilga. Nice ta meet ya, hun."

"Yeah, nice to meet you…" the business man said.

"Now, Ichi, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, who is the leader of a gang." The artist said pointing at the bluenette. "And this is Szayel Aporro Granz, our genius doctor." He continued poiting at a man with pink hair and all Ichigo could think was something like oh God! "And this is his brother, Yyldfordt." He moved his gaze on a man who had blonde hair. At least he seemed normal. "This is Coyote Starrk, who's always lazy." He introduced the sleepy dark brown haired man. "This is Tesra Lindocruz, who is a doctor and this is Ulquiorra Schiffer who is a psychologist." He pointed firstly at the blondine then at the brunette. "And the last one is Ggio Vega who is…well, he'll tell you if you ask him." Kon said and took a deep breath.

"Well, hi. Nice to meet you." Was all he could say and he sat down near Kon. It was going to be a looong looong night.

The evening started smoothly, but after the midnight, things got rough. Ichigo integrated pretty fast and everyone seemed to like him. Even the always silent Ulquiorra, or the lazy Starrk.

They decided to play a game of poker, but instead of money they had to fulfill a dare. The first game was lost by Grimmjow who was dared to try to kiss Ulquiorra. Of course, the psychologist refused and even hit the bluenette a few times, but in the end, Grimmjow succeeded by catching him with his guard off. The second one to lose was Tesra and he had to drink until he got drunk. Poor him. In the middle of the third game the bar owner came in and everyone froze.

Tall figure, brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He was wearing a white suit and a purple shirt. He analyzed Kon's group for a few moments then he smiled.

"May I join?" he asked but it wasn't actually a question, but a demand. Everyone nodded and he sat down near Ichigo. "My, my. What we have here. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kon." He said in a full of charm voice. Ichigo froze. He…knew him? "Of course I know you. Who does not, after all?" the owner said as if he read his thoughts. "My name is Aizen Sosuke and I own this place." He introduced himself and the males shook their hands. "And I love playing cards." He smiled friendly, maybe too friendly.

The third game was lost by Kon and he was dared to dance with Ichigo, but the business man definitely refused. In the end they started to argue and forgot about it. The fourth game was won by Aizen and for Ichigo's despair, he lost. Oh shit…

Aizen dared him nothing else, but to work for him for a week. A whole week! Ichigo wanted to refuse, of course, but he didn't had the courage to do it. It was Aizen, after all, and even if he met him just a few minutes ago he felt uneasy around the brown haired man.

"You don't have to worry about your business. I'll take care of it. I have influence everywhere." Aizen said and Ichigo nodded. Of course he had influence. Who would want to upset Aizen? He seemed to be the kind of man that would lock you up in a suitcase and send you to who-knows-where if you don't comply. "Good. Be here at 6 PM. And don't forget to wear the uniform." The man was a devil.

They played a few more games and Ichigo took care not to lose again. At one 1 AM they parted, but when Ichigo got outside, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You'll call your company and say you are sick, right? Or then I'll have to kidnap you. And, believe me, you might not like it." Aizen whispered sensually in his ear then left.

***  
**Monday, August 13th,2012.  
5:50 PM**

His steps were as loud as if he were step dancing. His orange hair was shining brightly under the golden street lights. He was dressed in a white shirt, a black waistcoat and black skinny jeans. Ichigo felt nervous as he was heading to Death + Company.

He used to work in a bar when he was younger, but those times were gone. Or so he liked to think. The fact that things from his past kept popping made him feel anxious, even though he despised to admit it.

Ichigo was taking a little walk since he left his car home. He knew very well that if he took it, he would have stood out way too much. He entered the bar and for some reason that night the loud rock music hit him. He looked around but it didn't take long until he saw Aizen. He was waiting for him.

"I'm glad you could make it. What can I say? You have arrived even earlier. That's expected from the great business man you are, right?" the owner, then, showing him around. After the tour ended, Sosuke wished him good luck and Ichigo thanked him, thinking he'll really need it.

You know, when you really think your life is perfect and nothing can change it, then it happens. Something wild like a spark, eerie and yet fascinating like a sunny winter day, or a rainy summer day happens and your world goes all crazy. What's more fun, it's that you can't go back. Or shall I say that you don't want to?

Kurosaki Ichigo was going to find out that life isn't as simple as he wanted it to be.

* * *

* BMW Gina is only a concept car, I know. But I still like it. .

**Most of the pics you'll find if you google about BMW Gina have a silver one, but I prefer the black one. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter**  
**Eyes on fire**

* * *

_Live to win, dare to fail- Metallica_

* * *

Darkness was all around him. He stretched his arms in front of his eyes, yet he could not see them. He waved them, felt the way his muscles responded to his movements, yet he could hardly believe he still had them. The man had no idea where he was, or what he was doing there, or to be more precise what he was **supposed** to do in there. He sniffed the air and felt a musty smell, then he sneezed loudly.

The man tapped the floor with his shoes and the beats echoed loudly. So the floor was probably made of marble. He was ready to move around when he heard it.

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star"** a low husky voice sung somewhere behind him making him paralyze. The voice echoed all around him and the man started to think he had been imagining things. **"How I wonder what you are"** it continued coming closer, making the man paralyze for real. He knew he was not hearing things, yet his brain was too frozen to admit it. A loud bang came from behind him and his body turned automatically to see what happened. But only darkness surrounded him. **"Up above the world so high…"** the voice sung further coming closer and closer or so the man thought. Above him, a small and low light was turned on. He moved his gaze to the ceiling only too see the small light that was swinging violently.** "Like a diamond in the sky"** the man or thing continued and he could hear someone playing a piano. **"When the blazing sun is gone when the nothing shines upon…"** and the bulb above the man burst in pieces making him jolt. **"Then you show your little light." **the being whispered now only a few steps separated them. Or so the man thought. An orange flame burst in the thick darkness right in front of the man. His eyes could only see mocha pools staring at him in horror. The person had messy orange hair and his skin seemed pale. Then he realized he was staring at his own reflection. **"Twinkle, twinkle all the night."** the being laughed hysterically behind the orangette and he could feel the air heating. Sweat poured down his body as he refused to turn his head to look behind him. **"Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark"** it sung in dark voice tapping his fingers, probably, on something hard. **"He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so."** it took a deep breath and in the next second it stood right behind him, their bodies barely touching. **"Shall I tell ya who I am, Ichi?"** it asked.

Ichigo said nothing. Cocoa pools stared in the mirror at the thing that stood behind him. Ichigo decided that it could be a man since he saw no breasts, but he wasn't sure about it. He or it wore a black cape and a hood covered half of his face. Even so, the orangette could his pale skin contrasting with the dark fabric. The man smelled like nothing Ichigo felt before. It was something spicy, fresh and in the same time delicate.

Seeing that the orangette doesn't respond he raised his hand revealing the same pale skin and black long, demon like nails. He gently grabbed his chin from behind and pressed himself against his back, sending cold shivers down Ichigo's spine.

**"I am…"** he said in a watery voice but Ichigo had fallen asleep by the time the being said. **"Ya'll come back. I know ya will. Ya also know ya will. Ya always do. Sooner or later."** he said as Ichigo woke up.

Ichigo jumped out of his bed and looked around. On his desk the clock was only 3:43 am. He cursed, but his senses were in alert. Mocha pools still searching around, he felt a cold breeze hitting his summary clothed body. The window was opened and the white curtain was moving ghost-like as the wind blow through the window. He could swear he had closed it before going to bed. He remembered exactly when he did it. He walked over it and closed it without hesitation. The orangette couldn't help his curiosity though, and stared outside.

It was a quite bright night; the full moon was shining in that sea of black. Yet the sky was starless. He frowned. How could that be possible when there were no clouds? He trembled confused and moved his gaze to the house next to his. All the lights were off, except of one. What made him run to his bathroom after his pills was that he remembered that no one lived in that house, yet someone was there, standing after the red curtains, as if he or she were looking at him.

After he took his meds he lost no minute and went back to bed. He covered himself with his soft blanket, gripping one of his pillows tight, shutting his eyes so he could fall asleep faster. It was one of those nights when old nightmares haunted his mind, pulling him back to his horrible, not forgotten yet, past. Fortunately, after a few minutes he fell asleep and had no dreams.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the famous business man, Kurosaki Ichigo was bending over the counter, mocha pools scanning the dance floor at Death + Co. Usually there was no such thing as a dance floor in there, but for some unknown reason, Aizen decided to change that. So he transformed the bar into a frigging club. Ichigo wasn't sure why, but if he gave it a second thought it was better for him not to know. Oh, a little he knew.

It was already 1 am and Ichigo saw nothing really interesting. Of course there were some really sexy chicks, but those were taken, not to mention that he was taken as well. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia, a raven haired petite girl, with big violet eyes and long eyelashes. And despite her height and her innocent look, she was tough. She was Rukia Kuchiki after all, Ichigo's girlfriend, but on top of that, her brother was pretty famous too.

Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the hottest men in New York, if not all around the world. He resembled Rukia a lot, or should I say that she resembled him since he was the big brother. Even so, no one would ever want to mess up with him. He had enough money to buy half of the city. The Kuchiki family was an old one and no one messed up with them. It's been like that since from the very start and no one dared to change it, until the phenomenon called Kurosaki, who dared to taint their royal blood. Long story.

Ichigo couldn't complain, he was rich and famous and hot as hell and he had a beautiful girlfriend. Even so, bending over the bar and scanning the room, deep inside him he knew that it wasn't the life he wanted. He'd always wanted to live without having to think of tomorrow, without worrying that he might do something to ruin his image, he wanted to hang out with a tone of idiots in bars until the morning came and so on. He wanted to break free, but he refused to admit it, no matter what. After all he had to maintain family status… He'd given up on his own freedom long time ago.

The music was loud, the beat was crazy and everyone shook their bodies seductively. Green and blue lights were occasionally illuminating the dance floor, thick smoke floated heavily, infiltrating in everyone's clothes. But despite all this, Ichigo felt like something was missing, though he had no idea what exactly.

His phone started to vibrate violently in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. Kon was calling him again. It was the twentieth time already and he didn't want to pick up, but he gave up in the end.

"What?" he snapped frowning even more if that was possible.

"Well, I was wondering if ya could come and ya know, hang out a lil' bit." the other almost sung and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"You are drunk. Again. And that's not a question." the orangette stated and slammed his fists in the counter. "Where are you?" he asked in the end.

"Ya comin'? Great. We are at Pyramid." he said and laughed.

"I will pick you up, idiot. Nothing more. And one more thing. Did you just say we?" a long pause installed between them. "Never mind." he said and went put his leather jacket on. Just when he was ready to look after Aizen to ask permission the man appeared before his eyes. "I was wondering if…" Ichigo started a little embarrassed.

"Of course, Kurosaki." the man almost purred, his brown eyes almost glowing in delight, his lips were curled in a mysterious smile. "But only if you promise you will do something fun. If not, then you may not leave." he smirked.

"I…Ok." he agreed. It scared the crap out of him when Aizen did that. Somehow that man knew everything. Scary. He make it through the crowd and when he exited the club the cold summer night air hit his well built body. He was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, leather jacket and black boots. It was his "uniform" or so Aizen said.

Reached outside he realized he had no idea where Pyramid is. He messaged his brother and he gave him the address. He called a taxi and the car arrived pretty fast. He got on and mumbled the address to the driver. For a few moments the driver measured him from head to toe then grinned. City lights were breaking through the car's windows, coloring his face in orange.

In the end, they arrived. Ichigo paid the driver and left the car without looking back. If only he knew what awaited him! He entered and loud music and thick smoke hit him. His eyes searched the room after his brother, but his blood froze in his veins when he realized. Pyramid was a bar for gays… .GOD! When he was ready to leave, thinking he had mistaken the address a hand gripped him firmly from behind. He turned his head and saw his brother.

And if that was not enough Kon grabbed his hips and breathed hot air on his twin neck. Ichigo was paralyzed, but his brother encouraged him to dance. With his brain totally frozen his desires took over him and his body was soon moving on the crazy beat. He had danced like he never had, he turned to face the other orangette, they grinned their hips against each other like crazy, Kon wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck while the other around his waist. They never broke the eye contact, yet none of them dared to lock his lips on the other's. At least not yet. The two orangettes were sweating heavily, both of them seemed too drunk to care though. The gap between them was getting smaller and smaller every minute and in the end their faces were only two centimeters apart.

Ichigo could smell his brother's fresh scent and Kon could feel that Ichigo used cologne to hide his natural scent of strawberries. Kon tightened his grip wanting to press his lips against Ichi's, and the business man sneaked his hands under Kon's white t-shirt. Something inside Ichigo screamed that it was wrong, but he didn't seem to hear his consciousness' desperate calls. They were about to kiss when the music stopped interrupting them.

"Tonight we are going to present you one of the sexiest man alive. His name is Hichigo Shirosaki also known as The Sin." the dj said and everyone shouted in delight. He seemed pretty popular judging the other people in the bar.

And the lights went off, the room was sunk in darkness for a few moments. The next moment red lights were on and a new wave of smoke slipped in the room. A tall silhouette appeared from nowhere as he was walking through the sinful light. His skin was as white as snow, while he ran his hand through his spiky ivory hair. He was wearing a black shirt, black skinny jeans tied with a chain, and, oh my, stilettos. Yes, you read the right thing. Stilettos.

In the next moment the music started and Ichigo's skin was on fire. It was one of his favorite song when he was younger, "Carpe Diem Baby". All the orangette could think about was something like don't-tell-me-he-is-gonna-dance-on-this.

Shirosaki dropped on his parted knees and he practically ripped off the shirt's buttons. He quickly licked his pale lips, revealing his blue tongue and for a second Ichigo thought he would like that tongue to lick HIM. A feral grin revealed his sharp white teeth. He got up, waving his hips sensually as he did it.

**Hit dirt, shake tree  
Split sky, part sea  
Strip smile, lose cool  
Bleed the day and break the rule  
Live to win, dare to fail  
Eat the dirt and bite the nail **

Oh God, how seductively he swung his hips on the music as he teased the public with his shirt. This moment he seemed to pull it off, the next one he put it back. Ichigo could see those well-toned muscles as the albino moved around.

**Then make me miss you  
Then make me miss you**

He finally threw his shirt away to the crowd, exactly on the carrot top's head. Ichigo took it without taking his gaze away from the albino. Shirosaki, on the other hand, stared at him intensely. That's when the orangette saw the albino's eyes.

**So wash your face away with dirt  
It don't feel good until it hurts  
So take this world and shake it  
Come squeeze and suck the day  
Come carpe diem baby**

The albino had the most beautiful eyes Ichigo had seen. A sea of black satin surrounded gold pools that glimmered mysteriously. That wild spark seemed to awaken something deep inside the orangette.

**Draw lead, piss wine  
Sink teeth, all mine  
Stoke fire, break neck  
Suffer through this, cheat on death  
Hug the curve, lose the time  
Tear the map and shoot the sign**

He sunk his sharp teeth in his pale index as his stare refused to drop. Ichigo felt his whole body on fire and he looked down, unable to face the pale bastard anymore. He wasn't really sure whether the man looked at him or not, but he had lost his sanity the moment he entered the club, so there was no way for him to make a rational statement. All he could think about was the gorgeous man in front of him, nothing more.

Long time ago he himself used to fool around dancing on that song when he thought no one was home. He loved the freedom he had back then, he loved the adrenaline that rushed through his veins while he did something forbidden. And after all the time when he suppressed his desires, his body still remembered that sensation. It was carved deep down his being. Doing something that he was not supposed to was the entire essence of his being.

He had to admit that he wanted the man to take off his jeans, but for everyone's disappointment he did not. _What a shame. _Ichigo thought. The dj explained that the albino was going to give a real show the following week and everyone cheered up, everyone including our straight, or not so straight anymore (?) Ichigo.

With the man's shirt still on his hand he went to the bar to cool down his head a little, hoping that if he drunk something, he would forget about the sexy dancer. Kon followed him, even more dazzled. Ichigo commanded a weird blue cocktail while Kon couldn't even keep his eyes opened properly.

The business man took his first sip when reality started to hit him. But in vain, images of the pale male came back haunting his brain. He took the shirt to his face and buried his face on the fabric. It smelled like cinnamon, vanilla and something spicy, masculine. His stomach jolted while his heart started to beat faster, his head going numb. It was a sin to smell like that.

He drank his cocktail silently thinking about the albino while his brother almost passed out. Somehow Kon's weird friends popped out of nowhere and took those two home, although Ichigo had no idea what they were talking about. His sanity was lost somewhere far away from him. One thing he knew for sure. He was not going to let them take the shirt away from him. What and idiot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

**Red curtains**

_"Then he sneaked himself inside only to remember his dreadful sins..."_

* * *

The air felt heavy, humid and a rather icy breeze hit his bare chest as he was rolling in white sheets. Strong arms gripped a huge pillow as cold sweat poured down his body. He was having another terrifying nightmare, in which the mysterious pale male whispered his name in a creepy low voice and if the orangette was honest to himself he would have admitted that he found that creature a bit to his liking. It wasn't the albino who scared him, but his low, watery voice, that seemed to know everything about him, that snake-like tongue that casually would whisper deadly sins in his ear. Ichigo was having those dreams since he was fourteen. He'd seen a couple of psychologists, yet none of them could actually stop the pale male. They gave him tons of pills but they didn't actually work. So, he pretended he was okay, and he gave up on his messy life style he had when he was seventeen. After that, Ichigo started to take care of the family business and gradually he'd stopped seeing the man. But his white demon was coming back and Ichigo could do nothing to stop him. This time it was different... the man seemed stronger than five years ago.

Cocoa eyes opened and a heavy headache hit him as he tried to get up. He looked around trying to remember the night before, but the more he thought about it, the heavier the headache became. He got out of the bed, still asleep, and closed the window. Outside was raining, dazzling flashes stroke the grey sky. The wind was blowing wildly making the trees bend dangerously. He went back to bed slipping under the comfortable white sheet and he closed his eyes. Ichigo took a deep breath trying to calm himself down after the nightmare he had but that's when his eyes shut open. A faint vanilla and cinnamon scent hit him and he remembered everything. From the strange gaze Aizen threw when he left from the black shirt the albino had. And after that?... After that what **happened**? Ichigo realized that he wasn't home but somewhere else... Holy shit!

He looked around again. Had he been kidnapped perhaps? No, that's stupid, no kidnapper would have been so kind to him. He got out of the bed intending to get out of the room. He opened the door and all he could see was a dark hallway. It reeked of cigarettes. He went forward although he could see anything through the thick darkness that lay ahead him. A creepy laughter echoed from downstairs. And there was music. He couldn't recognize the song, but somehow, it got into his system quickly. Ichigo went forward, not knowing where the path he had chosen would take him to. He wasn't even sure he was awake. He was more or less like a blind man trying to live his life through complete darkness.

Minutes passed and the man struggled through the darkness with small, unsure steps. Then, he saw it. Downstairs, there was a red light and a shadow. And suddenly he wasn't blind anymore. At that moment any doubt faded away and the only thing that seized his mind was the shadow that was dancing. He almost floated when he climbed down the stairs.

The room had no door, but a red curtain, probably a velvet veil, which covered the entrance, serving as a door. The silhouette was rather slim and had long hair. The person was dancing and oh, how sexy it was! She had such beautiful legs; long and firm. She wore stilettos and probably no clothes. That's when Ichigo started to pay more attention to the dancer.

She had no boobs.

Instead she had muscles.

And...

Oh. My. God.

Why is he always caught in those awkward situations, may we ask. Well, because he is Ichigo Kurosaki, our well-known unlucky man.

This little accident caught his attention. He would have liked to pull that curtain, to reveal the rather strange dancer. But his body stood there, in front of the room, not daring to check what was behind the red fabric. No, sir, he had to behave. He wasn't a damned teenager anymore, he could control himself. So he just stood there, in front of that dancer. Ichigo should have gone back to bed, but how could he when the man was so arousing? He sighed and touched his forehead tiredly, as if he were dealing with some real big trouble.

Why was he getting turned on by a bloody man?

He wasn't swinging that way, was he?

Cocoa eyes threw another quick gaze at the red fabric. For a moment, his heart skipped faster.

Oh, yes, he bloody _**was**_ swinging that way.

Ichigo fancied men over women, that was the truth and it was no news for the business man. He's always been like that, only that he never admitted it. What did they call his type? Oh, yeah, something among 'still-in-the-closet'. Being openly gay wasn't a thing he could afford when he was who he was. He chuckled nervously remembering why he chose Rukia as his partner._ "Well, the midget is pretty much of a tomboy in her heart, so this should be easy...right?"_ he thought before going after her. Rukia was a nice girl, but the only problem with her was that... oh well, she was a girl! And for a moment, Ichigo had the impression that his perfect life had never been perfect, but instead you could call it a perfect lie. He shook his head in disapproval not wanting to admit it.

"How long has it been since I've last been thinking about my disease?" he questioned himself in his mind. He tried his best to avoid the truth, to deny it all (and believe me, he was one hell of a 'denier'), but in the end it all crept back, didn't it? How foolish of him was to think he could run away like that! Disease. That's how he called his preference and that's how he had been seeing it. He tried his best to change his nature, he really did, but standing there, with that man sinfully dancing in front of him, bit by bit he realised it was useless.

He shook his head and tip-toed upstairs. It was no use admitting it, so he shouldn't do it.

The next day made its appearance sharply, waking the carrot top from his weird dream he would call nightmare later. The sun shined brightly, the birds chirped happily and his bedroom was clean and smelled fresh. Wait! **His own **bedroom?

He looked around, cocoa pools searching for an intruder or at least a clue, but nothing popped up. "_Maybe it was only a dream," _he thought. Yeah, that must have been it. But to make himself sure, he went to the kitchen and checked it as well.

"Hello? Is there anybody?" he asked for a several times. _"Now this is getting stupid. Stop acting like an idiot and take a shower," _he stomped out of his kitchen, feeling a bit annoyed.

**Three days later,**

**3 AM...**

Ichigo shuddered in pleasure. Oh, this was no it seemed that it wasn't a dream. The dancer really existed. He sighed as his cocoa pools stared through the window at the dancing shadow. A couple of days ago he had been awaken by a strange music and he went to check it. His new neighbour was a stripper, or something among the lines. And if that wasn't enough, his neighbour was the man with the long hair. The same red curtains that shielded him, the same crazy passionate rhythm. But Ichigo never saw his face. He still didn't understand how he got in his bedroom three days ago, but who cared about that? Oh, if only his neighbour knew he was actually touching himself while watching him dance! Ichigo wondered what kind of face would he make.

* * *

**New York City, NY, United States,**

**Saturday, August 18th, 2012**

**7:59 AM**

Another bloody morning. Another stupid call from his brother. Ichigo tossed his telephone to the ground, not caring that it might break. Kon had tried to get in touch with him since that morning after they have been at the Pyramid, but the business man refused to talk to him. "_How could he lie to me?" _Ichigo shook his head in disapproval. It didn't matter. It really didn't. He got out of his bed and decided it was time for him to take a shower.

The bathroom was filled with steam after only five minutes of him being there. Ichigo liked his showers hot. No, scratch that. He _**loved**_ hot showers. They made him relax as nothing else did. Who would have thought his brother was gay too? Well, Ichigo wouldn't for sure. Life felt so stupid suddenly. He, a great business man, became a bartender for a week, because of a bet and he left his company in the hands of his good-for-nothing brother, who was gay on top of it. What happened to his perfect life? He sighed and suddenly he became insecure. What would he do if he could never get back his oh-so-perfect life?

He got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then, he heard it.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Ichigo was sure it was his brother. _"That bastard. He never gives up, does he?" _Feeling already annoyed he actually stomped furiously to the door and opened it without checking who his guest was. Big mistake, Ichi-boy.

"Hiya, there!" Long pause. Then his visitor's pale lips curled in a rather devilish smirk. "Nice view ya got there..." he almost purred those words. White locks covered his black and gold eyes, his pale lips were licked by his blue tongue. No. THIS couldn't be. "I knew yer hot, but damn..." his low, watery voice echoed in the orangette's ears, who was on the verge of fainting.

"W-w-what a-a-are you d-doing here?" he whispered, mentally slapping himself for stuttering like a school girl. "_Get your shit together, Ichi. It's no time to fool around."_

"Shh! Poppet, it's ok," the albino grabbed his chin. "I'm yer neighbour, so I thought I had ta pay ya a visit. Sorry for bein' late," he said that but he didn't look sorry at all.

Wait! _**His **_neighbour? Then... was he the dancer? But how could he? The dancer had long hair, he didn't. The dancer was taller than him and he even seemed slimmer. So...did that meant that he didn't live alone? Ichigo was mentally comparing Hichigo Shirosaki, who apparently was his neighbour, to the mysterious dancer. Oh shit! They could be the same person, but they could be not.

"M-my neighbour?" Ichigo almost cried. "_Did he find out I still have his shirt? Or even worse...does he know I saw him at Pyramid? Or much worse...does he know I'm spying his little show every night having totally impure thoughts?" _Suddenly, the carrot top wanted to be swallowed by the ground, he wanted to disappear from that world.

"Yup, yer neighbour," Shirosaki almost chuckled. Ichigo couldn't think straight. Right in front of him stood the man who made him remember his preference, the man who sinfully snatched away his peaceful days and nights, especially those, the man whom he'd thought he would never see again. But there he was, only 10 or 15 centimeters parting them away. Close up, he looked even better and he smelled of mint. "'n' I thought we should celebrate. That's if yer not too busy, 'f course," he shot him another smirk.

"Me? Busy? Of course not!" Ichigo almost shouted. He was as excited as a kid who had just seen candies. Oh yeah, a big pale candy for Ichi-boy. Mentally, Ichigo smirked. What could possibly go wrong if he stayed around Shirosaki? What a wrong question that was. "Come in, come in. I'll go dress up," Ichigo stepped back inviting the pale male inside his house. He shot him another grin, a very wide one. Ichigo shuddered. "_I'll be going to hell soon if I stay around him for too much," _he mentally wailed. Oh if only he knew what those words meant!

After he put some clothes on, he went to see what Shirosaki was doing and he found the pale stripper in his living room, looking at his so-called-family-pictures with Rukia and him. Ichigo cleared his throat and Shirosaki almost jumped. It seemed that he was deep in thought. His neighbour smiled at him and pointed his index to the girl.

"Who's she? Yer sister or yer girlfriend?" Ichigo was surprised that the man didn't know about the big conflict between Kuchiki Byakuya and him.

"My girlfriend," he said in the end. Ichigo didn't know but he sounded disappointed. Shirosaki nodded and pretended he didn't notice the carrot top's tone.

"Then, let's go!" and both of them left the house.

It was going to be a long long day and Ichigo wasn't prepared for that.

* * *

_***Thank you a lot for beta-ing this chapter, SeveredDarkness! I hope you guys will enjoy this. :3**_


End file.
